Truth or Dare
by LoveroftheFlame
Summary: Blair's plans don't always go exactly as expected. Warning: Boykissing. Chuck/Nate. Set between episodes 7 and 10. Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl and am making no money from this story.


**Truth or Dare**

* * *

"Ok Chuck, truth or dare? And since you already used up your truth - thank you so much for those oh so enlightening yet sickening details of your first time – it's dare." Blair looked smug.

"About time someone made this interesting." Chuck reached over and poured himself another drink.

"I aim to please."

Chuck smirked slowly, managing to break out of his ennui for a moment. "Oh, I'm well aware of that."

Blair's smile froze and she glanced briefly at her ex-boyfriend before glaring at Chuck. She was about to announce her challenge when she suddenly decided on something even better and hopefully far more humiliating to the louse sitting in front of her. "Very well. Your dare is… to kiss Nate."

Nate began sputtering the second the words left her mouth. "Hey!!"

She scoffed at him. "Oh honestly, Nate. It's just a game. I'm not asking him to marry you."

Chuck took a sip of his bourbon and pursed his lips. "Hardly an extraordinary request. Clearly I overestimated you. How disappointing, I expected more of you."

Blair could feel her eye twitch. _God, I hate him so much. Let's see how he handles this._ A wicked smile curved her lips. "When I said kiss I wasn't talking about a little peck on the lips. I want a _real _kiss, hot and deep, and I want it to last an entire minute." She heard Nate's incredulous "What?!" but she kept her eyes locked with Chuck's. It was infinitely gratifying to see a small frown pull those sharp brows together.

He put down his drink. "You think I won't do it?"

Nate's little freak out session and the titters of laughter from the others faded into the background as she and Chuck stared at each other. Her heart was pounding in her ears. Something about the challenge in his voice sent shivers of both desire and disgust down her spine. She mentally shook herself. She was NOT going to start thinking about Chuck in such a manner… ever again. She simply raised a brow and held up her phone, the time plainly showing.

"I'm waiting."

Nate stood abruptly. "Listen Blair, I don't know what kind of game the two of you are playing but count me out." He turned to leave.

She rolled her eyes in irritation. "Nate, wait-" She was cut off by Chuck unfolding himself elegantly and approaching Nate, putting a friendly hand on his shoulder and murmuring something in his ear. They proceeded to have a furiously whispered argument that she was peeved not to be privy to.

"Any time now!" She called out sharply.

Finally, Nate's slightly raised voice reached her ears. "Fine! But you owe me." He reclaimed his seat on the couch with Chuck sliding into the spot next to him.

Chuck grinned before turning to Blair. There was a devious gleam in his eyes that assured her that this wasn't going to be as fun as she thought. Damn him.

"A minute you say? Start timing."

He turned back to Nate and slid a hand up to rest on the other boy's nape, gently tugging him closer. Nate clenched his eyes shut like a man awaiting execution and Blair wondered yet again how she could have ever thought herself in love with him. Pathetic.

She waited until Chuck leaned forward to sweep his lips over Nate's before turning to Nelly and tapping her phone expectantly. The girl quickly nodded and began keeping track of the time.

_Let the show begin._

It was strange but Blair had never really watched Chuck kiss anyone. Of course she'd been around when he was all over his little party sluts but to just sit and observe him would normally be considered a nauseating prospect. Now though, it was the most fascinating thing she'd seen in a long time.

She'd expected him to immediately devour Nate's mouth, hungry and wild like a starving predator but his kiss was much… gentler, slow and deliberate, like a man enjoying a gourmet meal.

He simply brushed his mouth against Nate's for a few moments, coaxing him into parting his lips. The brief hint of a pink tongue flitting out to lick at the other boy's upper lip inspired the urge to lick her own. Finally, he tilted his head, opening his mouth to explore Nate's.

Nate's fingers were gripping his thighs so tightly, his knuckles were white. Chuck, however, felt no compunction to keep his hands to himself and let his other hand slide up Nate's chest to stroke his jaw and throat. Blair tried not to recall how those hands felt on her body. Nate made a sound at the move, yet Blair couldn't have said if it was one of annoyance or arousal.

Chuck's eyes were closed as he leaned closer and slid both hands into Nate's hair. He was clearly fully engaged in the kiss but it still came as a shock to hear him softly moan into the other boy's mouth. The room had become amazingly quiet as the display captured an avid audience. Even Blair couldn't tear her eyes away.

The moment was ruined by an insistent tapping on her shoulder. "What?!" She hissed at Nelly in exasperation.

"Um… it's been almost two minutes now." Nelly looked amused and made a show of holding up her phone with the time in view, then gesturing to Chuck and Nate.

For a second Blair had no idea what the silly girl was talking about. Then her face heated as it dawned on her that she had been so entranced with watching the kiss that she had forgotten everything else.

She quickly regrouped. "As much as it _pains _me to break up this charming love fest, time's up."

Chuck made no move to end the kiss. Even Nate appeared to have forgotten there were spectators to their little exhibit. Frowning, Blair cleared her throat loudly. When they still did not separate her anger at being ignored boiled over. _This is not going according to plan!_ Her narrowed eyes lit onto the ice bucket that once held a bottle of champagne. Perfect.

In one smooth move she stood, grabbed the frosted bucket, and dumped the contents over the boys. "Cool it!"

Nate immediately jumped up. "Blair, what the hell?!"

Chuck merely pushed his wet hair back and stared up at her. "What's wrong, sweetheart? Jealous?"

Before she could give him the cutting retort he so obviously deserved, he smirked, gracefully accepting the towel that was handed him.

"Now, I believe it's my turn. So, Blair…Truth or dare?"


End file.
